Diamond In Disguise
by Syriarcina
Summary: Veronica was a thief by trade. She learned to run from her battles to live for another day, but when a famous assassin steps into Rome with ambitions to free its people from Borgia rule she must ask herself if she'll stand and fight for her home or watch it crumble away. Ezio/OC
1. Liberation of Roma

Author Notes: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy! If you do, or don't, please leave a review so I know what to work on :)

* * *

I: Liberation of Roma

Summer of 1500, Rome.

As par to the season, the air was thick with heat as the sun blazed without a cloud in the sky to interrupt it. Most of the Roman people took to the shade or staying indoors as much as they could to beat the heat but the streets still flowed with people on errands and jobs to complete. One such in the crowd was a crafty woman with quick hand's that was required in her trade as she cut the strings of men and women purses in a fluid motion and kept walking without a hitch, a lifetime of practice on her side. Before the victims of her crime realized they were a few ounces lighter, the thief had escaped into nearby alleys leaving the scene.

Holding her prize(s) up, measuring the weight of all the small purses she snatched, the thief grinned wickedly at a good day's work. Another night of no food and proper shelter avoided. Hearing shuffles from behind her, she quickly hid the purses behind her and withdrew her small stiletto in reflex. The thief would be damned if _another_ thief would try making off with her loot. Seeing only a small child, probably no older than eight, dirty in ragged clothes the thief relaxed from her stance. She thought about leaving right away but the big brown eyes the little girl had entrapped the thief in to pity her. And she did, she could see herself in the girl when she was about the same age. Poor and alone in the world.

Reaching into one of purses she had recently stole, the thief handed the child a handful of coin, whispering, "Hide these well and buy food."

The child, still being so young, still knew how important these little coins was to getting food legally. With that being done and off the thief's conscious, she returned back to her stoic composure flipping her hood back over her dark blonde hair and disappeared through the alley until she reached another main road. She contemplated retiring for the day, as she sweated making her attire nearly stick to her, but her hideout was too far away to walk in this heat. Making her way down the road til she reached the district's stables,she found two guards standing in the front.

"Be gone! This is under Borgia control!" one guard barked, placing his beefy hand over his sword to show he meant business.

"Damn dogs," the thief spat under her breathe, backing up. She hated how the Borgia ruled the city of Rome. They were leading it straight into decay right under their thumbs.

"What was that?!" the guard barked, withdrawing his sword without hesitance. The city guard were no longer as protective of their city but more so for Borgia ambition. They turned cruel, malevolent, striving to complete their master's order.

"I _said_ damn dogs. Are you deaf as well as dumb?" the young thief quipped, knowing she was playing with fire. Fact of the matter was, she hated Borgia and anything to do with them so her mouth would run from time to time getting her in trouble.

The guard growled preparing to attack the woman in front of him until a huge explosion in the distance caught everyone's attention. A tall tower with Borgia flags proudly displayed went up in flames, creating a beacon of hope for the people that lived in the area. It meant Borgia no longer had control here. People cheered at the sight, holding on to one another in joy. The thief merely took in the sight, inwardly grateful at who ever the champion was to rise against the oppression. The guards cowered and ran away from their posts, thus making the stables available for access for the general public.

"It seems the stables are now available for purchase," the thief overheard, turning to see a nobleman being approached by a man clad in red and white with a hood up, draping his face from view.

"After you," the deep baritone voice sent an odd shiver down her spine. She briefly wondered if he might have something to do with the liberation of the district. Feeling himself being watched, the man looked over to the thief quizzically. She ducked into a large group of people, instantly blending in for she did not like having eyes on her. The first rule she lived by with bring a thief: never be seen. The two men continued on with their business, mounting up and leaving but the man in red and white spared one more glance to look back for the mysterious person he saw but found they had disappeared in the crowds.

"What is it, Ezio?"

"Nulla. (Nothing) I think.." he replied, straining his eyes one last time to look for the black hood to no avail.

"Bene (good), we need to get going than."

Once they were gone, the thief slithered out of the group – being sure to grab a hefty purse on the way – and went over to the stables to purchase a mare for the day. Mounting up, she looked off in the distance the two men went. Something churned in her gut telling her that her path would cross with that man again, sincerely hoping it wouldn't.

"That cazzo (prick) robbed me! Guards! Guards!"

Hearing the call for guards, the thief knew it was time to go. She made the mistake of lingering in the area after robbing someone due to the distraction and had to make a quick exit on the horse or else face the consequences. Which she did not want to. Galloping off into the direction of Tiber district where her hideout was located and leaving behind the pursuing guards that cursed her with insults at her fleeting form. The thief was satisfied with how the day turned out. A large sum of loot from the wealthy that wouldn't notice if they were missing some coin and got to watch a Borgia tower burn down. The only thing that would top off a good day was good food and that was where she was heading in the Tiber district.

* * *

"Ah, there's my favorite girl!" Francis, an elder man who owned the vegetable stall pepped up seeing the familiar form of the thief.

She dismounted off the horse, guiding it with her by the reins, smiling she greeted him back, "Hello, Francis, how are your crops fairing?"

"They pale in comparison of your beauty but I vouch they are still as fresh and tasty than ever," she chuckled at his praise. Francis was a sweet codger that got by on an honest living and his fresh produce was everyone's favorite in the district.

"I am glad to hear that. I'm looking to celebrate, only for myself though," she watched in interest as he shuffled around grabbing vegetables and talking to himself about dishes.

"Voila! These will make a fine dish, just add some meat and seasonings of your choosing," he exclaimed exchanging the produce for the purse of coins she handed him.

"Dear, this is too much," Francis replied honestly.

The thief merely waved it off, "Don't worry. Buy your wife and grand kids something nice. Women love trinkets, kids love toys."

Francis smiled, "Dio vi benedica. (God bless you)"

Waving goodbye to each other, the thief went on her way purchasing other supplies such as meat, wine and spices needed for tonight's feast. Feeling satisfied, she headed off to her hideout. It was a simple, two room house that served the necessities. The main room had the small kitchen, fireplace and table and chair to sit and dine. Then a separate room where a single bed where she slept some nights if she was able to make it back home safely. Placing her items down on the table, the thief removed her cloak, letting her dark blonde hair fall down in tussles as she removed the pins that held it up. Next she stripped out of the clothes to put on a simple camisole dress, relieved to cool down from today's weather. Grabbing her loot, she lifted a loose floor board under the table and picked up a hidden chest inside. She was pleased to find it increasingly gaining weight from all the work she did around the city. Honest and not so honest jobs. Emptying the coins into the chest, adding to it, she placed it back into the floor and sealed it with the board. And this was how the thief lived her life. By herself to depend on herself, doing jobs that came by for coin or simply stealing from the pompous wealthy to survive. It was hard but with time came experience and she dare say she was an expert by now. She ate and enjoyed her food and wine, nearly drinking the entire bottle to herself. Before her last cup for the day, she poured some wine into the fire, saluting to whoever the man was that had the courage to oppose the Borgia before she retired for the day.

* * *

Waking up to rapid knocking at her front door, the thief quickly grabbed her stiletto as she made her way to the door and opened it, holding her knife at the unknown person making them flinch and hold their hands up in defense, "Merda! (Shit!) Is this still how you greet people?"

The thief relaxed and let the person in before shutting the door, "People don't usually wake me in the dead of night. What's wrong, Dante?"

Dante, a fellow thief, quickly regarded her choice in clothing and looked away as it showed too much skin for him to be comfortable around her, "I uh, was sent by Gavino to fetch you. He said he has an important job for you. A scout mission."

The thief raised her brow quizzically, "Scouting is simple. Why doesn't he send someone else?"

Dante shrugged, "That's what _I _said. I suppose he trusts you won't be seen or caught."

The thief nodded in agreement. She could go do this for the local thieves guild for some extra coin. She didn't exactly need the money, nor worked for the guild but they knew of her services and that she did the job efficiently so it wasn't cheap. They've hired her in the past for the more difficult sweep jobs but the reward was even sweeter.

"Alright, I'll go," shooing him out, she quickly got dressed again and strapped on her daggers and stiletto. Better safe than sorry. Pushing her hood up before exiting, she followed after Dante as he escorted her to the thieves guild hideout that wasn't too far off from where she lived. Thieves in the area recognized her and gave a respective nod as she passed, to which she returned. She was certainly the best thief in the area, some would even challenge she was the best in all of Rome despite being a woman so she came to earn their respect. And respect from a thief said a lot.

"Gavino, I've brought her," Dante announced getting the leader of the guild's attention as he was looking over some map on the table with his partner.

"Ah, bene, bene! (good, good) Leave us be everyone," he commanded shooing the room out, making them stop what they were doing. It only added to the curiosity of the young thief. If this was a simple scouting mission, why so secretive?

Once in their privacy, Gavino spoke first, "Thank you for coming so late into the night. You were the first in mind I wanted to send out when I heard the news."

"What news?" the thief asked puzzled.

"Haven't you heard!? The liberation of Roma has begun! Someone is actually fighting against the Borgia's hold here," his news made the thief think of today's events of watching the tower burn.

"That's right, I was actually there. I saw the tower light up in flames," she continued knowing his next question, "I didn't exactly see who did it.. I _might _have an idea but I could be wrong."

"And that's what brought you here," Gavino pointed at his map of Rome, "That tower has liberated only a small section of the district over there but still the news has spread all over Roma. Now is the time to act! We must secure a footing in this if the thieves guild has hope of growing otherwise we'll be considered nothing but a group of common bandits."

"Veronica," Gavino spoke her name seriously, almost making her flinch as if he was her father scolding her, "I need you to find out who is doing this and if he works alone. I asked for you because you have no definite ties to my people and if you are caught by Borgia pigs they can do us no real harm. I hope you understand."

Veronica nodded, understanding his perspective. That was why she was requested for this scouting and he would be willing to pay the extra coin needed for her services. Indeed she had no ties to the local thieves guild so if she was caught querying about the opposition of Borgia it could be considered treason. The repercussions would only be on her.

"I saved you some time and sent my men out to find any information about the event. It seems the man that is most likely tied to it, is somewhere here on Tiber," Gavino pointed at the district on his map.

She rubbed her chin, thinking, "Does anyone know what he looks like?"

"Barely. The people were too distracted by the flames! Bambinos (children)" Gavino sighed, "All we know is he wears some sort of white outfit with a red cape. That could be _anyone_!" he exclaimed throwing a hand up frustratingly.

The young thief nearly froze in place. She had seen only one man wearing that sort of clothing at the scene of the event. Unfortunately, her gut feeling was right. It seemed their paths would indeed cross again. This time though, she would make sure he didn't see her like last time.

"I shall return when I have the information you desire," she respectively bowed to the guild leader before excusing herself out. Before she was even able to take four steps out of the thieves guild, Dante bombarded her with questions of her mission, where she was going, if he could help. He was no more than seventeen yet eager to help his comrades as he owed it to them for taking him off the streets.

"Matter of fact, yes, I could use your help," her words pepped Dante up, ready to go at her command. "I want you to go to the Rosa in Fiore (Blooming Rose) in Centro and inquire the Madame's thoughts on the event," she handed him some florins for the trouble, "try not to stay there _too_ long.."

With the eager boy gone, she headed off on her own mission, sticking to the streets and listening to the conversations she eavesdropped on as she past. It was nonsensical things of their everyday lives, nothing she desired that pertained to her mission until she reached closer towards the bridges that lead out of Tiber is when things got interesting.

"Did you hear what happened earlier?" one said excitedly to the other

"Yes! Yes! The tower burning down! The captain of the guards was _murdered_ in broad daylight!"

"Serves those Borgia and their puttana (whore) right! Kill them all!"

The young thief sat on a bench nearby to look inconspicuous, waiting to see if the two drunken men would talk more about the incident and who was involved.

"Rumors say it was an assassin's work!"

Veronica's interest was peaked further, if these claims were true could it be possible that the assassin's guild from Florence she heard about was moving to Rome? So many questions buzzed through her mind and the man in red and white she saw today only fueled it. She needed to find out if he was involved in it and if he was an assassin. The drunken pair went off to talk about other things that the young thief had no interest for so she got up and continued walking around listening for any more information worth reporting.

As she strolled across the bridge, a shadow passed over and she looked up in time to see a flash of white jump across the buildings. It was him! She was sure of it! Quickly traversing up the side of a building, Veronica stayed a far distance from her target but close enough to not loose him. Her heart was beating rhythmically with excitement on finding what she was after. After following him a small distance, she watched him drop down and disappear into a tall building from the front door. Perhaps his home?

She was ecstatic that not only she had found the man but where he might _live_. Gavino was certainly going to pay her handsomely for this information. Feeling bold, she ran and jumped across the gap to on top of the building where the mysterious man went into and found there was a door at the very top. Should she pick the lock and enter? She might find out more information that could increase the reward she'd get. Taking her chances, she took a lockpick and tension wrench from her pouch and delicately fumbled with the lock and tumbler until she heard the beautiful 'click' noise of it unlocking. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for being such an expert. Now it was on to the more dangerous part. She had broken into now she was entering. And from the claims she heard, he was a killer so she had to take this seriously.

With all senses on alert, Veronica listened for sounds of movement as she quietly went down the steps til she reached the floor she was on. To say it was beautiful was still an understatement. Even the carpet looked expensive. By instinct she looked at what items she could lift and had to mentally slap herself to focus.

"Ah! Ser (Sir) Ezio, a pleasure."

She froze in her hiding spot around the corner encountering there was people in the next room. She stood still and listened:

"Fabio Orsini, at your service. I've heard a great deal about you from my cousin – Bartolomeo D'Alviano."

"A fine warrior." she recognized that deep voice as the one from the stables. The man in white and red. This was him!

"Fabio has lent us an unused storeroom on Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island)." The young thief then remembered the nobleman's voice from earlier as well. So was making sure to remember all these names and conversation going on to report back to Gavino.

"I know you were used to better accommodations in Toscana-"

"It is perfect." Ezio praised. He better damn well said so, this was like a lavish mansion compared to what Veronica has lived in her whole life.

"Bene (good). Then, I am off to begin preparations for Romagna. Today, Cesare commands my men, but soon, I hope, we will be free."

Veronica nearly stopped breathing as she watched a young, armored man round left the other corner she was hiding behind and walked without noticing her. Far too close for comfort.

"Now, I propose we begin planning our assault on the Borgia," the nobleman announced. So this Ezio man wasn't working alone against the Borgia.

"Oh, you think we are ready for such an attack?" Ezio replied with what she was sure a sarcastic tone.

"Si."

"Do you know, for instance, where the Borgia troops took Caterina Sforza?" Veronica pondered the name, not being in tune with whose-who of politics and famous people of the day. She was just a thief that lived day to day as best she could.

"What?!"

"Are you also unaware the Borgia have captured the Apple of Eden?" What could that mean? Whatever it did, all she knew her muscles were beginning to ache being in this crouched in this position for so long. Her legs had fallen asleep by now.

"How could we have lost the Apple!?"

"So, you do not know what goes on with our enemies. Do we at least have an underground here to work with?"

The nobleman replied, "Hardly. Our mercenaries are ensnared in a losing battle with Cesare's French allies" There _did_ seem to be a full on opposition against the Borgia with a lot of support, even if it is just a little. At least it was there. "We have girls working for us in a brothel frequented by cardinals and other important Romans, but the Madame there is lazy. She would rather attend parties than further our cause." That answered her question on the side mission she sent Dante on.

"What about the thieves guild? Do they _have_ a guild?" Ezio asked.

"Si (Yes). But they refused to talk to us. I don't know why." That was peculiar, Gavino never mentioned this to Veronica, though, it probably had to do with her being a rogue from all sorts of systems. She didn't mind though, it was none of her business. Her mission was extracting information and she had landed on a gold mine.

She heard the sound of foot steps approaching her, she began to panic as she could not move her legs properly to start retreating. Damn her luck!

"What are you going to do?"

"Make some friends," his voice was dangerously close to the corner she was hiding behind. Veronica tried her hardest to fight the needle sensation coursing through waist down causing her to accidentally knock a decorative vase over on a table she bumped into.

'Merda!(Shit!)' she bolted for the door she entered through but was surely seen by the man named Ezio.

"Stop right there!" she heard him yell after her. She didn't stop, she stumbled up the stairs as fast as she could and reached the roof top, it was dangerous with her numbed legs but she continued to run and jump the gaps over the builds. Her legs could lockup at any moment and she could be severely hurt from the jumps or worse, dead from falling off but she didn't stop. She could hear the man not too far behind her chasing after her. He could be planning on killing her for all she knew because of all the information she overheard, thinking _she_ was a Borgia spy.

Against her luck it seemed, her left leg finally gave in and locked up from the strain mid-way through a jump she was making to another building causing that aforementioned leg to smack against the side of the building. She nearly screamed at the pain but held it in and pulled herself up, trying her best to still escape. Ezio finally was able to close the distance between them so Veronica drew her stiletto and held it defensively, knowing full well she was practically useless not being able to move.

"Why were you spying?" he demanded drawing his sword, "Who do you work for?"

Veronica winced at the pain when trying to stand on her own til she eventually collapsed against her will but she still held her stiletto defensively. She wouldn't go down without a fight. Cautiously walking closer, Ezio recognized the hooded person as the same one from the stables.

"I know you.. have you been following me this whole time?" he pointed his sword at her. She concluded she should start as she was not in the position to oppose him just yet.

"I haven't been following you. As for who I work for, I work for myself. I was merely hired to find you," the young thief hated the situation. She had never been caught on the job before so she didn't have much practice in conversing with her target.

"And who hired you, Borgia?" she gave him the dirtiest look she ever made but he couldn't even see it as her hood was still up.

"I'd rather _die _than work for Borgia scum-"

"Than explain yourself!" Veronica sighed.

"I was hired by the thieves guild to find the person responsible for the burning of the Borgia tower. They're interested in your cause now it seems." Ezio slightly relaxed from his stance, still on guard.

"Is that why you broke into the storeroom and eavesdropped. To gain information?"

"No," she cursed to herself as she tried to stand again only for pain shoot up through her leg and up her spine. Something was definitely damaged. Seeing her clearly in pain, Ezio sheathed his sword and walked over to her.

"Let me bring you to a dottore (doctor)," but she merely swatted him away trying her best to stand on her own. She screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Perhaps she did need some help. Quickly.

Letting him pick her up bridal style, she tried her best to make no eye contact. "On the way, please continue explaining."

She sighed, "My job was to find you. That was all. But I seen you go into that building and curiosity and greed got ahead of me so I broke in and overheard that other stuff. More information meant a bigger reward. I don't even know what half the stuff you guys talked about meant. All I know is there's practically a war against the Borgia's and I couldn't be more happy about it."

"Good, than I suppose I shouldn't worry if you were a spy sent by the enemy," she shook her head.

As they approached a doctor dressed in the typical black costume and mask to shield his identity, Ezio gently placed her on his table, "Salve (Hello), my.. friend here greatly needs assistance. She fell and damaged her leg."

The doctor gently felt around her leg, noticing how she winced in pain and he probed her shin. "Luckily, as she was wearing this style of boots, it shielded most of the damage so it is only in extreme shock. Here, take this and drink it once daily to dull the pain. I also suggest keeping off it til it's healed," he explained handing her a couple of vials of some green liquid.

"It can be mixed in wine to help make it taste better-"

She popped open the first vial and drank it straight surprising both men. She definitely understood why it was taken with some wine. It tasted like something vile she wouldn't even feed to a starving dog but it certainly began to dull the pain in her leg already.

"Grazie (thank you)," she chocked out wiping her mouth of the residue it left behind. She began reaching into her purse to pay the man for his service but found Ezio beat her to it. The doctor nodded a thanks and Ezio lifted her to carry her away.

"I could have paid for that," she grounded out.

"Non problema (No problem), besides I feel a little at fault for the cause of your injury," he shrugged as he carried her to some unknown destination.

"Well, you kinda were. You didn't have to chase after me," Veronica knew she was somewhat acting childish now. Of course he had to chase after her but her pride was on the line now. When Gavino found out what happened, she'd probably turn into the laughing stock of the guild.

"But bella (beautiful), I had to," she turned and glared at him.

"Don't call me _that_. You don't even know me."

"This is true, you haven't given me your name although I'm sure you know mine," he replied coolly with the hint of a smirk.

"And I plan to keep it that way," she replied haughtily only for it to be ruined.

"Veronica!" the familiar call of Dante both grabbed their attention.

"Merda (shit)," she muttered frustratingly.

Ezio grinned, "Ah, see, a beautiful name and I'm sure your looks match once I am able to see you better."

"Veronica, are you hurt?" Dante asked with genuine concern in his eyes seeing as she was being carried which she normally wouldn't let happen.

"I'm fine," she hissed, "I just.. fell.. this man here was kind enough to carry me a ways but now that you're here, I can go with you and let him leave." She tried wiggling her way out of his arms but he wouldn't have it.

"No, no, bella donna (beautiful woman). You will take me to the men that hired you. I require to speak with them." Dante looked between the two unsure of what to do. Veronica simply huffed and gave up.

"Show him the way, Dante," she commanded reluctantly.

"Are you sure? We don't know him-"

"Don't make me repeat myself," she warned, clearly not in the mood for games.

He gulped and nodded, doing as he was commanded.

Ezio whistled, "Are you _always_ this demanding, bella?" she rolled her eyes understanding his innuendo.

"You wish."

Finally arriving at the thieves guild, and gaining some snickers as she was being carried in like a babe. Veronica was steaming with agitation and ready for this night to be over already.

"Gavino!" Dante called out, "Veronica has returned.. and with a friend!"

No later did Gavino came to see the news and was surprised to see her being carried by the man he recognized in white and red like the claims were made.

"I see your mission was... successful? Not exactly in the way I'd hope," he surmised.

Veronica huffed, "Well, here's the guy you asked for. You both have an interest in chatting together so kill two birds with one stone."

"And what happened to you?"

"We came into a bit of trouble with some local guards," Ezio quickly interjected on her behalf. He understood what reputation and pride meant.

Gavino nodded, "Yes, yes. You could hardly call the city guards anything close to noble. They've become the Borgia's thugs."

Veronica quietly whispered a thank you in his ear as he let her down so she could hobble to a near chair to help her stand. "I'd like my pay so I can go home now."

Gavino tossed her a sizable purse of coin, "Dante, escort her home safely."

"Fino alla prossima volta, bella donna. (Until next time, beautiful lady)" Ezio said said giving her a gentleman's bow as Dante lifted her to take her home. He wasn't as strong as she realized Ezio was but at least it would give the lad a good workout.

She nodded a farewell, hoping there actually wouldn't be a next time but something – unfortunately – told her otherwise.


	2. The Path Chosen

Author Notes: It's interesting to write an Ezio story. I hope it's being enjoyed by others as well, if so, please hit that happy 'Follow/Leave Review' button to support and help the attention grow :D

* * *

II: The Path Chosen

Although Veronica did as the doctor ordered - staying off her leg as much as possible, which kept her in her hideout the last few days – news of Ezio's heroic deeds still reached her. Dante had been nice enough to become her personal carrier for any news of what was going on in Roma that she should be aware of, so she'd repay the young boy with a couple of florins for each bit he'd report. It seemed that with this new-found spark of rebellion against the Borgia anyone who was anyone wanted to get in on the action. Even the city's thieves had stepped up to the plate of helping the Master Assassin where they could to secure a footing in growing into a full guild like they use to be in the past before the Borgia crushed them and made 'em hide like rats. To say the least, Veronica was happy something was being done to save Rome. She's lived a hard life in the streets, seen and done things no person should but she still loved Roma and her people. She often wondered in the time spans she was alone, if she would join the fight in some way. But the fact of the matter was she was just one thief, what could she do to change history? She wasn't a professional killer like the man on everyone's tongue. What could she do, steal a few coins from the Borgia's coffer? What a blow it would do to them.

It was mid-day and Veronica was casually lounging on the chair in the main room, sharpening her knives utterly bored when she heard a few short knocks on her door that snapped her out of the daze she was in. Grabbing one of the knives, she held it at her side as she opened the door, surprised to see Gavino and another man she's never seen before. He wore an outfit similar to her, only his was male version with colors of yellow, orange and brown.

"Gavino, pleasure to see you," Veronica said respectively giving a small bow to both men, "How can I help you?" It was odd that Gavino would come directly to her house. He would usually send someone, like Dante, for her in a summons.

"May we enter, we need to discuss important – private – matters." There really wasn't room for option when he put it that way. She knew something major was up for them to once again turn to her aid.

Stepping aside to let the two men into her humble abode, Gavino spoke first, "I've heard your keeping up with the latest news despite being confined due to your injury. How is your leg?"

"Healed," she answered plainly, keeping a wary eye on the silent companion of Gavino, "I've heard much of Ezio's work and how the thieves guild is aiding him."

"Si. We do what we can but fact of the matter is, we still keep our distance because we have no trust in that serpente (snake) like Ezio does, Niccolo Machiavelli." Perhaps the nobleman she once saw and overheard him mentioning how the thieves refused to talk to them. It explained why they came to her in private as it was a very delicate matter that would effect the guild as a whole.

"What would you have _me_ do?" Veronica asked in curiosity.

Gavino's companion finally spoke up, "I have sent my men to follow where ever he goes but he has learned of this and knows what to look for now, making them useless. I need someone new, someone he hasn't seen that can spy on him and report back. I have heard many great things about you, Veronica Minelli. I knew your parents, they were good people."

Her stomach lurched as she nearly staggered at his last two statements. Very few knew of her last name and even less – practically none – knew of her lineage. For a stranger to come into her house and know of both deeply troubled her. "Ser, chi sei (Sir, who are you)?"

The man chuckled lightly, "They call me many things; Murderer. Tagliagole (Cutthroat). Thief. But you may call me La Volpe."

Verionca mouth slightly opened in shocked, speechless for a moment. La Volpe, the Master of thieves and leader of the infamous thieves guild in Florence was standing in her home requesting her service. It also seemed true he knew everything and anything about the city's people, including her.

She bowed deeply, "It is an honor, La Volpe." This was like the Pope of thieves so when he asked for your help, there was no such thing as turning him down.

"Are you.. moving here to Roma?" she asked hesitantly, knowing full well that if he was it would mean a shift in power from Gavino to La Volpe, whether Gavino liked it or not. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gavino fidget uncomfortable affirming a yes to her answer without knowing it.

"Si," La Volpe spoke, "Things are quiet in Firenze for the time being and with the fall of Monteriggioni, it seems Ezio will need all the help he can get here when he strikes at the heart of Borgia operations."

Veronica nodded in agreement, "If there is anything I can do to help, I will be happy to aid in the downfall of that scum, Borgia."

La Volpe was pleased, "But explain this to me, mi donna Minelli (my lady Minelli). Why have you not joined the thieves guild? Or the assassin's for that matter."

Veronica sighed, it was a good question that she herself had been asking for over a decade now but the fact was, she didn't want to join the thieves guild small scale operations doing two-bit jobs. She could do that on her own and reap the rewards for herself as long as she didn't get in their way or stole on their territory. And she certainly didn't want to join an assassin's guild and just be a killer for hire. Things would get boring far too fast. If she was to join some cause she would want it to be something that would make a impact, change the world. Or save it, using the skills she acquired. But with Gavino present, she didn't want to say anything rude in front of the man.

"I've been waiting for the right time, I suppose." she hoped that would be a good enough. La Volpe sensed her holding back the right answer but felt it best to leave it for another time.

"D'accordo (That's okay). If you are ready to go, my men can escort you as close as they can to Machiavelli's last whereabouts."

"Si," she replied and gathered up her knives, placing them in its respective sheathes on her waist and secret pockets for emergency uses. Putting on her standard black cloak and draping the hood over her face, she was ready to go.

As La Volpe promised, his group of thieves escorted her through alleys and sometimes over rooftops for a shortcut til they finally reached as close as they could to where Machiavelli was last seen going into a building for business.

"I will need at least one of you to stay with me," she said looking over the candidates and deciding on one, "you," she pointed at a older man who looked like he could carry his own should any troubles arise.

The others left besides the one ordered to stay, "Just follow me, if I see something La Volpe needs to know you will go and fetch him," she explained, happy to see him obliging her.

Indeed, it was the nobleman she remembered from the stables that was with Ezio. Machiavelli came out of what looked to be bank, looking around for the thieves but found none as Veronica and her aid were sitting on a bench together to blend in. It worked. Machiavelli turned and began to walk down the road away from them, heading northwest.

"I wonder where he could be going," the man whispered to her.

"Only one way to find out," getting up and following him from a good distance, the thieves weaved through moving groups of people as much as they could and hid behind buildings and such when there wasn't enough of a crowd. They followed him a considerable distance before he began cutting into alleys and taking back roads to his unknown destination.

"Merda," Veronica cursed, "we will need to follow him by the rooftops." They climbed up on to the buildings and followed him by jumping roof to roof, keeping a safe distance so he wouldn't see any suspicious shadows overhead. Finally reaching his destination, Machiavelli paused at an unused, dry well. Waiting around as if he was meeting someone here.

Veronica put her hand on the fellow thief's shoulder, whispering, "Go get La Volpe, tell him to come to the trastevere. I think he is meeting with someone here. Passare velocemente (Go quickly)!"

The thief left at her command, bounding from roof to roof as fast as he could til he was out of sight. Veronica hoped he would make it in time to bring La Volpe back, she felt she was about to witness something shady with the nobleman's secret meeting. No soon later did she hear La Volpe approach, bringing along Ezio to her surprise.

"Bella donna, a pleasure to see you again," Ezio remarked acknowledging the familiar form of the female thief.

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Machiavelli. Her observation was proven correct as what looked to be a Borgia guards appeared from an alley and began to approach the nobleman. Thinking they were about to draw their weapons on him, they were all surprised to see a guard step forward and draw a letter from his pocket and hand it to Machiavelli's expecting hands.

"What do you make of that?" La Volpe whispered to Ezio. It was definitely not looking in Machiavelli's favor as it seemed he was working _with_ Borgia guards. No soon after that transaction was complete and the nobleman left through an alley, Gavino's thieves Veronica recognized came running into the scene and fighting with the guards, killing them all. A young boy she knew as Claudio was injured as a guard sliced his arm with his sword before Claudio's comrade killed the guard from behind. The thieves than began making a hasty retreat as two guards holding crossbows appeared on the roof above them.

"Help!" Claudio yelled for someone.

"Volpe, my son Claudio has been injured!" his father yelled from a rooftop in the near distance.

"They're going to shoot him!" Ezio panicked.

"Go! You two! I will kill these!" La Volpe instructed as he ran across the rooftops to the kill the range. Ezio and Veronica dropped down the building seeing more guards arrive, to rescue Claudio. Veronica withdrew her stiletto and began cutting down the guards in fast, fluid motions – speed on her side, while Ezio used his sword and his strength to hack expertly through the enemies as if they were merely shrubs in his way.

Although all the guards present were dead, more were on their way, Ezio approached Claudio, "Quick! Hide from the guards."

Claudio panicked, "I cannot. They will kill me!"

"Pay attention. Do what I do. Veronica, come with us," Ezio ordered. She nodded her head, wiping the blood off her weapon on the clothes of a dead guard before sheathing it. She followed suit with the master assassin as he safely escorted all of them to where the thieves were meeting up.

"Claudio!" his father exclaimed with glee seeing his son alive. "Molte grazie, Messere. (Thank you very much, Mister.)"

"Keep out of sight for a while, intesi (understood)?" Ezio said as they nodded to him before walking off.

La Volpe turned to Ezio, "They are looking for you."

"I see they have posters up," Ezio commented with a slight shrug. Veronica had to look away to snicker at the disregard Ezio had for becoming infamous. He must have been use to it by now.

"Then rip them down. You can pay the heralds a few florins to silence them," La Volpe instructed.

"Or I can eliminate witnesses," Ezio suggested with a devious tone.

La Volpe chuckled, patting Ezio on the arm, "You know how to disappear." He then turned his attention to the patient female thief, "Mi donna Minelli, please come visit me at the thieves new base of operations so I may properly 'pay' my thanks for your assistance today."

Veronica screamed and tore her hair in the insides of her mind when La Volpe spoke her last name in front of Ezio. She kept herself composed and simply bowed to him, saying, "Grazie," as he walked off, leaving her alone with a grinning Ezio.

"So.. Veronica Minelli. Molto bella (very beautiful)," he commented, "When will you grace me with your beauty so I may add a face to that name?"

Veronica huffed, "I didn't have any plans to."

"Playing hard to get, eh?" Ezio jested, "Non problema (No problem), I enjoy a challenge." She rolled her eyes at his cocky persona.

"I heard you will be needing help with disappearing, Ser (Sir) Ezio. I will take down the posters and silence a Herald in exchange for an escort to the thieves new hideout?" Ezio nodded.

"Si, mi donna. I will take out the witnesses then we can meet up when we are done."

The pair split up in separate directions to do their assigned jobs. Veronica was sure to rip down the posters when guards weren't looking so she wouldn't get in trouble. After ripping down nine of them, she was approaching the last one and took the time to actually read it:

**WANTED**

**EZIO AUDITORE Da FIRENZE**

**ASSASSIN AT LARGE**

**KILL ON SIGHT**

**REWARD OF 5,000 FLORINS**

Veronica whistled at the reward, someone wanted him dead _bad _to give a pretty hefty reward like that. Though, she had to admit the sketching of Ezio that was done was quite well. His hood was up, as it always was, in the image but you could still see the prominent features the artist drew such as the scar on his lips, his strong jaw line with his finely kept beard. Veronica nearly slapped herself when she realized she was staring at the portrait. Tearing down the poster delicately, she decided to fold this one up to take it back home with her, stuffing it into her pocket as she seen Ezio was approaching her from the corner of her eye.

"There you are, Veronica. Almost done?"

"Si," she replied almost too hastily, "I just need to find a Herald and we can be on our way."

Spotting one immediately, hearing him loudly speaking of the assassino (assassin) at large, how he was a murderer and blah blah blah. Veronica walked up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his robes to pull him down to her level.

"Let's talk about something else, yeah?" she whispered vehemently, shoving her purse of coins into his hand discreetly. He looked down and immediately nodded to the small, fiery woman and began preaching about the good works of the Vaticano (Vatican).

She walked back over to Ezio who was nodding appreciatively, "It looks like you have a way with words."

Veronica shrugged, "I do what I must.. Now for that escort." She reminded him of their deal.

"Si, si, bella donna. A deal is a deal." The assassin and thief made a short travel to the local stables where the next question arised.

"Would you like your own horse.. or ride with _me_?" Ezio asked a little too close for the thief's comfort, making her instinctively back up.

"My own," she answered flatly, reaching down for her purse and patting around for it only to find it was gone. "Merda!" she had gave the Herald her entire purse, so her own horse was no longer an option. She sighed, "Fine, I'll ride with you."

Ezio smirked, "Lucky me.. now usually, I'm _behind_ the girl but I'll let you decide how to ride this time."

Veronica groaned, slapping her palm over her face at his innuendo, "Dio, aiutami (God, help me).. Just let me steer the horse, we'll get there much faster. I don't want to deal with your sesso (sex) puns all night."

"True, being teased for too long gets frustrating," Veronica nearly threw her hands up in frustration. She couldn't believe the Master Assassin that was feared by many and was going against the Borgia ambition was a complete pervert.

"Just get on," she barked as she mounted the tall steed first, holding the reins in her hands. Ezio chuckled, doing as the fiery woman commanded. He enjoyed pushing her buttons as she pushed his in a way of being so closed off to him unlike other women who would practically throw themselves at him. She was different.

Taking the directions the assassin gave her, Veronica steered the horse in a light trot towards the Antico district.

Ezio decided to learn as much as he could about the female thief while he had this rare opportunity, "So.. were you born into this trade?"

"No," she answered curtly, hoping his questions wouldn't continue but it did.

"Who were your parents?" he asked next.

She narrowed her eyes, although he couldn't see, "I don't know them. I was abandoned as a bambino (child)."

Awkward. Ezio cleared his throat uncomfortably, "My apologies.. any brothers or sisters?" He hoped there would be better luck there.

"If I have any, they're probably dead or with my parents.. more than likely dead," she replied flatly, though she had to give him some credit for persistence. She half expected her answers to fend him off, they were truthful answers but she was just being rude with how she answered.

Ezio felt great sorrow for the woman. She didn't have anyone in her life growing up to count on or look up to or even make memories with. She lived in the streets and fended for herself with the mindset of not having any family or a home to return to at the end of the day. Ezio still felt the pain of losing his father and brothers from time to time while on his crusade against Templars but at least he had his mother and sister. He now wondered if it was a greater or less pain to never _have_ that family to grieve over. Veronica Minelli was alone in the world. And from what he's heard from the local thieves, she lived that way too.

Sensing Ezio was deep in thought from her answers, Veronica decided to ask him a question, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, bella donna?"

"This fight against the Borgia.. Don't get me wrong, Roma needs it. The people need it.. But why you? Most men would have settled down and had a family by now." Her question did indeed make Ezio think for a moment.

At one time, he could have done it after he got revenge for the murders of his family members but there was still a bigger, sinister plot in all of it that he couldn't walk away from with a clear conscious. "Mi donna, I had inherited this burden like many others before me. We _all_ had a choice to fight or live in peace for the rest of our days.. And we all chose to fight. Like a wise man once said, many, many years ago: There is no greater glory than fighting to find the truth*."

They rode in silence the rest of the way, Veronica held a deep appreciation for Ezio's words. She agreed with him. If that was the reason the assassins fought, their cause, she could see herself aiding them in their endeavors in the future. Under _or_ with their banner.

"Voila, we have arrived, bella donna," Ezio announced as they arrived.. to a dump of a building. It looked almost worse than the last hideout.

"La Volpe is staying _here_?" she asked incredulously.

"Si, he is right over there," Ezio hopped off the mount and Veronica followed suit, leaving the steed at a nearby well to drink some water.

La Volpe was sitting on a bench and looked to be deep in thought until he saw the pair approach him, "What a night this has been."

"Volpe, listen to me. I know what we all saw, but you have nothing to fear from Machiavelli, I am sure of it," Veronica's eyes nearly popped out her head at Ezio's words. Despite what he saw he still was going to trust that man?

"I have you to thank for saving Claudio's life. If you believe Machiavelli remains loyal to the order, I trust you." Veronica quietly 'hmm'ed at La Volpe's words. He was a wise, clever man.. she supposed if he would trust Ezio's word, than so should she.. for the time being.

"So what of the thieves?" Ezio asked changing the subject. All three turned their attention to the run down building.

"We had plans to repair this old building, but, now that you and I are working together, I would like to know what you think," Veronica felt slightly dejected for not being included, but it was her own fault for not picking a side in any of this. She looked down and kicked at the dirt, wondering if she should just claim her reward and go back home. The woes of being just a hired arm.

Ezio sensed the female thief's low-spirits, like she suddenly wasn't belonging there and that she should leave. His heart went out for her. Ezio put his arm around Veronica's shoulders, dragging her close to him, "All _three_ of us are working together now." Veronica looked just as surprised as La Volpe.

La Volpe opened his mouth to begin his respective protests on how she hadn't even chosen a side but Ezio cut him off, "She will be working with me. But you may also employ her services should you ever need them. She and I already discussed this on the way here, I apologize for taking a great thief from your ranks."

La Volpe was stunned but altogether still nodded, trusting Ezio's decision once again.

"We need to make sure the Borgia stay away, do you have any ideas Veronica?" she blushed feeling like she was being put on the spot. She looked over the building trying to decide what would be the best use for it.

"Perhaps it could like an inn? And to even not rouse suspicion, having some local Borgia guards be patrons and host gambling games."

Both men looked over the building in a quiet, 'hmmm'ing noise.

"Yes, I like that idea," La Volpe decided.

"With your permission, La Volpe, I would like to fund the renovations that will be needed.. to show my support," Veronica suggested raising the brows of both men.

"It will be very expensive, bella donna-"

"I already have more than enough money," Veronica interrupted Ezio, she wasn't a child. She had been saving a large, considerable amount of wealth from all the work she's done over the years. She could probably restore at least five buildings this size.

"Come tu vuoi, mi donna Minelli (As you wish, my lady Minelli)," La Volpe said as he bowed to her, pleased to finally see her officially join their cause. Although unknown to her, La Volpe knew it would make her parents very proud to see her following in their footsteps.

"Bene! It is decided! Tomorrow I shall fetch you early in the morning to begin our work together," Ezio announced to Veronica. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to her upcoming adventures with the Master Assassino. She felt like she might finally belong somewhere.

"Now, if you don't mind _releasing_ me from your arm, Ser Ezio, I would like to go home and get some rest," she bit out struggling to get away from his firm grip around her shoulders.

Ezio sighed dramatically, "If you insist, bella donna. I already miss having you so close."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you do.. Have a good night gentlemen."

"Your pay?" La Volpe asked before she had the chance to walk too far.

She merely waved it off, "Give it to the men to drink and visit a brothel." She hopped on her steed and sped off in the direction back to Tiber where she lived.

* * *

Ezio whistled, "What a woman."

La Volpe chuckled, "Indeed. Fiery yet honest, like her mother."

His interest perked, "Her mother? She told me she was abandoned as a child."

"Not necessarily. Her parents were murdered when she was too young to remember anything but they were able to safely smuggle her out of Venice before the tragic event. Truly a shame.. they rivaled in skill with your father."

Ezio's brows furrowed in confusion, "My father? Are you telling me her parents were assassins? How could she not know this?"

"No one knew this really.. the Minelli name died that night along with her parents. It's why I'm so surprised she choose to go along under the Assassin's banner. She may not know it but she's following in their footsteps."

"Mi Dio (My God)," Ezio whispered, "She needs to know this.."

La Volpe wagged his finger 'no' at Ezio, "No, no.. She needs to learn this when the time is right."

Ezio sighed yet understood it was for the best. However, he was glad the female thief had a family to call her own, even if they were deceased. His new goal, aside from courting her in jest, was to nudge her along the path her parents were on in honor to them.

* * *

* - _"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that our Creed would bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting to find the truth."_―Altaïr to his son Darim during the 1257 Mongol attack on Masyaf.


	3. The Fighter, The Lover and The Thief

Author Notes: Thank you all for reading! I can't describe how happy I am how many follows and favorites this story is already receiving by its second chapter! I will give my thanks with another chapter here xoxo

* * *

III: The Fighter, The Lover and The Thief

Ezio Auditore rubbed his hands together to generate some warmth in his fingers as the early morning was surprisingly crisp for the season but he was still bound and determined to stay true to his word of meeting with his new partner, whether she liked it or not. The local thieves had been kind enough to show him where the young woman lived, dispersing once he had tipped them a 'thank you' with a few florins. In the dim light the morning had provided so far, it truly looked to be a humble, little home for one person to live. He sullenly wondered if this was where she lived _all _her life in Rome. Peeking through a window, he saw no activity had transpired - meaning she wasn't awake yet. He clicked his tongue in disapproval that she must have not been a morning person; that would have to change. He seen that most of her gear and armor were draped over the back of the single chair by the table, along with her cloak. His heart beat a little harder than normal at the thought of finally being able to see what this woman looked like after all these days of yearning to satisfy his curiosity. Approaching to the front door Ezio decided to work his own little lock picking skills to sneak in. He tried being as quiet as he could but the fact was he is an assassin not a thief, he fumbled with the mechanism clumsily and loudly until it finally open under his brutish force. Quietly opening the door and stepping in, he was pleased to see the door of where she must have been sleeping was still shut.

"Invite yourself into people's home all the time, Ser Ezio?" Veronica's chillingly calm voice came from behind him, her breath hitting his ear as he felt her cold dagger at his neck.

Ezio chuckled, he was finally one-upped and by a woman no less, "Not usually.. how did you know I was here?" He hadn't even___heard_her behind him. She truly had the merits of being a great assassin if she was able to sneak up on Ezio Auditore da Firenze. It must have been in her blood.

"You only sounded like a drunk brute coming through the door," she jested but still hadn't removed her dagger from his throat. She didn't want to being that she only had her camisole dress on and the morning chill were making two very sensitive buds stand on edge, practically able to cut glass.. He would be seeing more than what she had liked. Perhaps this was his intention?

"D'accordo (That's okay), you will have to teach me sometime how to properly do it than.. so, will you release me now?" he asked. Veronica could hear the eagerness in the assassino's voice.

She sighed, "Fine, if I must.." She removed her dagger and immediately crossed her arms over her chest to cover up as much as she could. Ezio turned around, nearly having to pick his jaw up off the ground and roll his tongue back into his mouth. To say she was beautiful would have still done no justice. Only one other beauty could possibly rival hers and her name was Cristina Vespucci yet Veronica was vastly opposite of her. Where Cristina had dark, sultry eyes, Veronica's was a dazzling blue that immediately reminded him of the waters in Venice. His past love had dark, brown hair; long and flowing. Veronica's was mid-length and blonde, he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through and see if it was soft as silk as it looked. She had a creamy, fair, light skin tone despite the region she lived in making it all the more obvious she was from a different part of Italy. They were so different. Dark and Light.. but Ezio found himself craving it even more.

"Are you _done_, pervertito (pervert)?" Veronica hissed, feeling utterly embarrassed by his unabashed stare.

Ezio wasn't but he chuckled to lighten the mood, "I knew you were beautiful, mi donna.. I will enjoy my travels with you very much now."

She huffed, pushing him aside to grab her clothes and armor off the table. She could feel him staring at her as she gathered her things, and he was. Ezio only ___dreamed_ of legs like hers on a woman; long, slender legs leading sensually up to thick, toned thighs and further up to a round, perky-

"Hey, quit staring!" Veronica shrieked, throwing an abandoned tunic at his face as she escaped to her room quickly to dress.

Ezio chuckled as he was practically swooning over her, "soon, soon," he told himself confidently.. Pulling his head from the clouds and looking over the tunic she had thrown at him, he realized it was significantly larger than her frame. Certainly not a tunic for a woman but a man? His face contorted to that of jealousy at the speculation of his current acquisition having another man visit her. Ezio nearly slapped himself back to reality, was he earnestly considering courting Veronica? He concluded he was only having this new-found reaction due to her physical allure.

The flustered thief returned to the main room fully dressed, much to the assassin's dismay. "So, what is on the agenda that you had to come here so early?"

"Transporting the funds for the thieves inn, move you out of this hovel of a living, getting you better clothes if you're going to be seen with ___me_ and travel to Centro as we have some business there."

Veronica noticed his sudden petulant behavior which only ruffled her feathers as well, "Cazzo (prick/dick)! I live by surviving not wasting my money on nonsensical things such as lavish ___carpets_and decorations."

"Maybe when you were a vagabond thief," Ezio shot back, "you are considered an assassin now. We have our own head quarters to live and work together for protection. It would be dangerous if you continued to live out here alone once you are ensnared in this war. Guards could easily find you and kill you where you sleep."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He had a point. "What will you have me do?"

"Take what you need and leave the rest. Everything else will be provided," He threw the detested tunic to the side, hoping she wouldn't decide to bring it with her. Veronica narrowed her eyes at his action, did he have an issue with her possessing male clothing? She brushed it off her mind and looked around her humble abode, everything she needed was literally on her minus her chest of money and trinkets she stole to sell. Kneeling down and removing the loose floorboard, she heaved the chest from the secret compartment and handed it up to Ezio. He was startled at how heavy it was.

"Dio, how long have you been saving up?" he asked in amazement. He was ashamed to admit to himself he did not think she was this well off; he expect her to be like most of the other thieves or people in Roma, in poverty.

"Since the time I stole my first purse," Veronica snickered at the memory, "I had to escape the guards and lost them in this district. When I came into this abandoned house to hide, it quickly turned into my home after that.. I think I was about thirteen years of age."

Ezio whistled, "You are old," the jest earned him a dirty look.

"Well, this is all I need," Veronica declared ushering him out the 'hovel' she called home for the last fourteen years. Locking the door behind, Veronica briefly paused in reminiscence of the memories she had whilst living there. So many years had passed and only now did she feel like she was doing something with her life. Realizing that Ezio had been talking and walking ahead, she quickly caught up and listened in to what he had to say.

".. And I've plans of recruiting people who feel strongly for freeing Roma from Borgia and Templar rule." Ezio informed his new partner as they strolled casually to their destination in the Antico district. Luckily, the pleasant weather the morning provided would make the trek bearable to walk without being miserable. Oh so, Ezio thought.

Veronica paused, making Ezio as well when he noticed she wasn't next to him, "What is a Templar?"

Her question caused Ezio to groan in mock disappointment, "Ah, there is much I need to teach you.."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "We've got plenty of time to talk as we walk, Master Assassino." And so, Ezio began telling the history of Templars, Assassins and their never-ending war. All the way back since the time of the legendary Grand Master Assassin, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad all the while Veronica listened intently, hanging off ever story and detail he shared. She was flabbergasted that all these secrets and lies were veiled from the people, even coming from the 'holy princes' of the Vaticano everyone so greatly revered.

"Assassins live by the Creed; three simply tenets upheld since before Altair. 'Stay your blade from the blood of innocents'. 'Hide in plain sight'. And most importantly, 'never compromise the brotherhood'."

Veronica nodded in agreement, they were rational rules to live by that she had no qualms complying to. "You sound like you've had an interesting life, Ser Ezio," Veronica bantered giving his side ribs and playful jab with her elbow. Noticing how his usual carefree expression darkened as he delved into his thoughts, she realized she must have struck a sensitive subject unintentionally.

"Interesting is one way to put it," Ezio murmured above his breath, nearly being missed by ex-thief had it not been for her acute senses. She made a mental note of his comment to ask at a later date when they were past being acquaintances. A little curiosity wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

"Salute (Hello), Ezio, Veronica," La Volpe greeted each with a brisk nod, "I've taken the liberty of contracting the renovations needed for our new inn here, I hope that will not be a problem?"

"Non problema, we have brought the necessary funds," and by 'we', Veronica obviously meant Ezio, as he carried the burdensome chest the whole distance to the Antico district. He was exhausted as his arms burned in exertion and was ready to drop the chest where he stood.

"Bene, bene," La Volpe brightened seeing the aforementioned funds in Ezio's hands, "I will take what is needed and altro (no more). You are doing the thieves a great favor, Veronica."

She blushed at his praise, "Naturalmente (Naturally) I have to give back. The thieves given much to me over the years with the jobs they've paid me to help them with."

La Volpe nodded in agreement, "Spoken wisely."

Veronica noticed Ezio's quietness, "Ser Ezio, tutto bene (are you okay)?"

Ezio huffed, still being rather winded from the trek, "Just glad to finally put that damned chest down, bella."

La Volpe laughed in amusement, "Va bene, I shall take what I need and let you two be on your way."

"Si," Veronica smiled as she briefly bowed out of respect for the Master of Thieves. Once he was done and went to talk to the men working on the inn, Veronica picked up the significantly lighter chest and turned to Ezio.

"Ready to go?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh, ___now_ you want to carry it?"

"Of course, Ser Ezio. You'll complain if I make you do all the lifting," Veronica replied smugly, "we can even take the horses now, if you'd like."

"Il piccolo... (You little)," Ezio grounded before huffing and following suit after the impudent ex-thief.

Once she seen Ezio had mounted his own steed she asked rather haughtily, "So, what would be your standards to allow me to be seen with you?"

"I would not mind if you wore an outfit like the courtesans," Ezio smirked at her aghast expression, thinking him to be serious for a moment before seeing the amusement on his face.

"Oh, si maiale (Oh, you pig)!" Veronica exclaimed in disgust as she spurred her steed to ride ahead of Ezio, she couldn't bear to look at him knowing he was imagining her in one of the scantily clad dresses the prostituta wore to gain the men's attention. She also did not want him to see how red her face must have been as it was warm all the way to her ears. It was surprising to say the least, she's seen and done almost everything by her age yet here he was making her embarrassed like a young virgin girl.

Ezio trotted close to her, "Ah bella, you know I only jest. I would never make you wear one of those," Veronica gave him a sidelong glance to assess his honesty, "unless, that is, you ___wanted _to wear them for me."

Veronica swiftly kicked at the steed's side making it whine in protest yet bolted as it was told what to do, throwing a surprised assassin off with a large yell. Everyone in the vicinity that saw stopped and roared into laughter as Veronica also snickered evilly as Ezio stood up, dusted himself off and gave her the darkest expression he could muster, "You will regret that, bella donna."

Veronica dramatically placed a hand over her heart, "What ever shall I do?" Ezio huffed and whistled for his horse to return. As he remounted, keeping a reasonable distance away from the mischievously woman he thought over plans of revenge as they traveled back to the Tiber district to the assassin hideout. The travel was mostly a comfortable silence as Veronica would quietly hum some unknown song, he thought of prying but quickly dismissed the question as they neared a group of guards causing a commotion around a young man obviously wanting no trouble.

"Ezio," Veronica whispered as concern swept over her face, she looked to him for guidance as she was uncertain of what to do. As a thief, she would have simply turned around and fled the scene. Now that she was an assassin, or at least considered one, she was unsure of what to do. Ezio dismounted from the horse and approached the group of soldiers while Veronica watched in silent trepidation. Should she help? She had the skills of a thief more than that of an assassin. Her meager stiletto would do nothing on the heavily armored soldiers in the group.

"Gentlemen," Ezio's deep yet deadly tone drew the attention of the group - even the surrounding crowd. "I would suggest leaving the man alone and move on to your business."

The men laughed in travesty at the audacity of one man approaching the might of Borgia soldiers. One solider in the standard raiment stepped up to Ezio, "And who are ___you_, cazzo (prick/dick), to be telling Borgia what to do?"

"Your worst nightmare," Ezio grounded out, loud enough for the rest to hear, "I will give you the last chance to walk away."

The men growled at the challenge and stood their ground. They easily outnumbered him, the victor(s) were easy to tell. Veronica discreetly drew throwing daggers should Ezio need assistance as her heart thrummed in her chest. The closest solider drew his sword and made a clumsy swing at Ezio that earned him a dagger in his chest. The crowd gasped and parted from the direction the dagger came as everyone looked at the culprit. Veronica was shocked just as much as the rest of them, she hadn't expected in doing that but it came out as reflex to protect Ezio.

"Kill them!" The chaos ensued as combat initiated, people screamed, ran, and some stood far back to watch the fight. Veronica jumped off the horse and withdrew her stiletto just in time to block a downward strike from a solider as she pushed him back to gain space for defense. Luckily, agile and speed was on her side but full-on combat was not practiced often. She leaped and ducked seemingly fatal blows, cutting down the enemies as best as she could til her next opponent stood in her way. A large man in heavy armored suite towered over her, raising his two-handed great sword and swinging to down on to Veronica as much force as he could. She yelped in pain, her stiletto shielded her from the worst of it, shattering in half afterward but the force of the blow sent a shock of pain all through her arm and body as it knocked her down on her back. The guard began readying another, final blow raising the sword to strike as Veronica was paralyzed in fear and unable to move and do something.

"Argh," the garbled noise of the guard as he dropped his weapon to the side, clutching his stomach of where a sword had pierced through broke Veronica out of her brief stupor. He was thrown to the side revealing her savior to be the Master Assassino as he held his hand out for her to take, concern and worry etched on his face. A look surprisingly comforting to Veronica, perhaps because of her near-death experience; at least one person would care if she died.

Grabbing his hand, he helped her up and examined her for any injuries before sighing in relief, "Try not to scare me too much, bella. I'm too young to be getting gray hairs."

She would have normally scoffed at his arrogance but in that moment found it a nice, comical relief to help her mental state. How could he possibly expect her to be a full-fledged assassin if she couldn't handle her own in combat? Veronica sighed in disappointment, 'maybe this was a mistake,' she thought to herself.

"Ser, devo la mia vita (Sir, I owe you my life)," The man they rescued from Borgia soldiers, who laid slain on the floor, bowed to his saviors graciously.

Ezio turned his attention to him, "Do you feel strongly against what the Borgia do? Would you fight them?"

"Si! They are ruthless and need to be stopped."

"Than if you come with me, join the Order of the Brotherhood, united we can bring them down and liberate Roma," Veronica silently admired his strength in his resolve and how people were drawn to aid him so easily.. The man bowed once more, swearing his allegiance to Ezio and the brotherhood.

"Come, we need to leave or else we'll be fighting more soldiers," Ezio whistled for his horse, mounting and holding his hand out for Veronica as her horse had fled when the battle began. Like the new arrival, she had decided to aid this man in his endeavors vanquishing Rome of its foes; be a hero for once. How could she turn her back now? Reaching up and grasping his hand, Ezio pulled her up effortlessly – sitting her in front of him as he held the reins.

"You did well, bella," Ezio's baritone compliment sent shivers – that she hated, liking – down her spine. Albeit his attempt on kindness, it wasn't the whole truth and even she knew that.

"I did horribly. I'm not use to combat," Veronica muttered bluntly, "before you came along, I was use to running away from the trouble."

Ezio chuckled, sending the vibrations from his chest through her back. By the Gods, was he trying to make her go mad? "You will be fine, it is a habit I'm sure I can break you of. Soon, you will be among the elite of fighters just like your-" Ezio's body tensed as he was one word from slipping the confidential information of her lineage she was not suppose to know yet.

"Just like my what, Ser Ezio?" He sincerely hoped she could not feel his heart nervously beating.

"Just like your exquisite Master Assassino, who you will be fawning over in no time," Ezio boasted, hoping she would not be suspicious.

Veronica huffed in annoyance, "So arrogant of yourself, not every woman that breathes will be throwing themselves at your feet."

Ezio smiled, and inwardly sighed in relief, "Ah, but we'll see about that. I've always loved a challenge."

* * *

"Welcome to the hub of the brotherhood, or at least what it soon will be," Ezio announced as he showed his two new additions around the lavish storeroom on the Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island).

"I believe you remember this place," Ezio whispered to Veronica, watching in amusement as her face flushed in embarrassment before she had the chance to look away. Now that she wasn't sneaking around uninvited, she had the opportunity to wander and admire the building. Portraits, paintings, expensive vases adorned the main room in decoration. Perhaps being an assassin wouldn't be so bad, they certainly lived in style. As she followed him through the rooms, listening to his rambling of the purpose of each room, her attention landed on a mannequin in the armory wearing all black armor, black hood and black mouth face mask. She was enticed and wandered away from the tour without notice and approached the mannequin. It looked to be fitted for a woman, light-leather armored with black fingerless gloves to match the attire. An odd symbol adorned the chest, it looked to be a crescent moon with an eagle flying over it. Something pulled Veronica's very being to this armor, deafening the world around her as her head suddenly swam with pain as her eyesight shifted colors to and fro of normalcy.

Just as she was beginning to reach out and touch it, Ezio grabbed her hand gently bringing her mind back to the world at hand, "Ah-ah, bella. Keep hands and feet to yourself during the tour," whilst giving her a playful wink.

Veronica blinked a couple times, waiting for the odd colors to happen again. Maybe she had been day dreaming? As Ezio practically dragged her away from the mannequin, Veronica pouted, "Where is that armor from, Ezio?"

His brief moment of silence peaked her curiosity further, "To be honest, bella, I'm still trying to find out as well," he looked back and gave her a bright smile, hiding the semi-lie from her in his eyes.

Once the tour was complete, Ezio opened a door, giving her space to enter first, "And this will be your room, bella donna. Mine is right down the hall, should you ever.. _need_ anything, you are more than welcome to knock on my door any time."

Veronica did not miss his innuendo. Rolling her eyes she asked, "What of my clothes?"

"There is an outfit already made for you, wear it whenever were out on missions. Any additional clothing you buy is your own. Speaking of which, you should change now as we need to be heading to our meeting soon."

"Meeting?" she inquired, "with who?"

"We need to visit Rosa in Fiore (Blooming Rose) and speak with the Madam there, now hurry" Ezio informed before shooing her into her new abode and shutting the door. Veronica huffed, he could be such a fuss at times. Inspecting her room, it was certainly a large upgrade from her old one. Fine tables, chairs and couches. The bed looked like she could sink in it and sleep for days, a pity she couldn't right now. Spotting the standard white and red assassin's uniform on the bed, Veronica picked it up and looked it over. It looked exactly like Ezio's but a little less fancy than his. Although, the mysterious black armor still hung in her mind this one would have to do for now. Quickly disrobing and putting on her outfit, she found it quite agreeable. A little loose but it would be fine.

Rejoining Ezio who was patiently waiting outside, she spoke first, "I'll need a weapon."

"Si-" Ezio stopped to look her over, nodding in approval, "It suits you.. Seguire (Follow)."

Leading her back to the armory, Veronica looked back over to the mannequin in longing. She yearned for more information about it.

"Pick the weapon that would best suit you," Ezio spoke opening a display case holding numerous kinds of weapons, some that Veronica couldn't fathom how she could use. She decided on going with what she knew she could work with. Picking up the italian steel short sword, Veronica took a few steps back and gave it a few swings to asses its weight. A little heavier than her usual stiletto but light enough it wouldn't hinder her speed.

Ezio nodded in approval, "I'm glad you're using a proper weapon now but just in case you're disarmed, take this smaller weapons to defend yourself." He lead her over to another display case with smaller daggers and knives, things that were her main expertise. She swooned over the craftsmanship and squealed in delight at having a new, better set. Ezio smirked and made a mental note of a future gift she might enjoy.

* * *

"It's.. so.. _hot_, Ezio," Veronica whined slumping forward on her horse to shield the sun from her face as much as she could. The mid-day sun with, yet again, no sun in the sky to obstruct its rays on to all of Rome and particularly one assassin as the heat bothered her greatly.

"Complaining about it won't make it any better," Ezio grumbled hearing her protests on the weather for the umpteen time today. He thanked his lucky stars they finally arrived to their destination otherwise he would have tossed the insufferable woman into a nearby fountain. Dismouting, Ezio and Veronica approached the beautifully carved door.

"I hope they have wine, I'm so thirsty," Veronica griped as Ezio knocked on the door, ignoring the woman behind him.

A courtesan in scantily clad dress, no surprise, answered the door, "Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore, strangers," she looked over Ezio in appreciation then to Veronica with an even bigger smirk making the ex-thief thoroughly uncomfortable, "You must pay extra for additional girls you want," she informed nodding her head towards Veronica's direction.

Ezio coughed awkwardly as Veronica repelled back with horrified expression. Ezio spoke first so his partner wouldn't offend the woman, "We are here strictly on business, would you be kind enough to call the owner for me?"

"Madonna Solari's not in." Veronica was still fuming in embarrassment and anger behind Ezio but listened intently.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Aiuto! Aiuto! (Help! Help!) Madonna Solari-"

Ezio and Veronica spun around to another courtesans running up to them. Cuts and bruises were clearly visible all over her body as her face was tear stricken. Veronica put aside her aversion of prostitutas and helped the woman stand as she nearly fell in exhaustion.

"Lucia! We thought you were gone for good!"

"The men, they took us on a ship. They were going to.. They released me but she-" Lucia was clearly distressed and unable to hold herself together to explain the ordeal and hugged close to Veronica and the other courtesan. Veronica silently pitied and felt ashamed for her animosity towards these women all these years. They were even easier targets for disgusting men as they had little to none defense abilities.

"Who took you on a ship?" Ezio asked, the anger laced on the edges of his words.

"Slave traders, Messere (Mister). Near Isola Tiberina. They want coin in exchange for her life," she continued to sob into Veronica's chest as she quietly cooed her to calm down to the best of her abilities.

"I will get her back. You, stay here and guard them in case any more return."

Veronica nodded, helping Lucia stand up and lead her inside as Ezio remounted his horse, swiftly leaving the scene.

"Lock the doors, no one but Ser Ezio enters," The courtesans nodded in fright and did as they were told, going around the brothel making sure all the doors and windows were secured.

"Thank you, Signora. How could we repay you?" the courtesan that greeted her asked as Veronica looked over Lucia's wounds.

"A bowl of water, linen cloth, food and wine if it's no problem," Veronica smiled genuinely. The woman nodded and scurried off to get the list of items.

Lucia seemed to be staring off, still shaken up from her recent ordeal. Veronica tried her best to gently asses her state but every time she made a move to touch her, Lucia flinched. Veronica quietly sighed with much sadness as she knew all too well of the signs.

"I know what you've been through," she muttered, holding Lucia's hands firmly. Lucia looked up, tears welling in her big, brown eyes instantly.

"Y-you know?"

Veronica nodded sadly, "I've been through it too," tears irrevocably swelled in her ocean blue eyes at the harsh memories.

Lucia sobbed more as Veronica held her close, her eyes shut tightly to hold herself together and not come undone from buried pain she thought she cast away. If only she had someone to cry to when she went through it. All she had was darkness and an empty home to crawl back to. No family. No friends. Just herself and her inner demons.

"Signora," a courtesan holding a platter of food and wine caught the attention of both women.

"Here, eat while I tend to your wounds," Veronica pushed back the rising pain and smothered it with focusing on gently cleaning the dried blood around the cuts til the bowl of water tinged a dark brown. Wiping her hands on a clean piece of cloth, Veronica retrived a vial of liquid she had left over from the dottore (doctor) on her first encounter with Ezio.

"If anything hurts, drink this with some wine. It'll make it go away. You can get more from a dottore," Veronica handed the vial and some florins to Lucia to purchase more.

"Grazie, Signora.. can you tell me your name?"

Veronica smiled, "Minelli. Veronica Minelli."

Lucia smiled for once, "Grazie, Veronica. Your kindness will not be forgotten."

"Signora! Signora! There's someone at the door, two women!" A courtesan exclaimed running in from the main room. Lucia trembled at the possibility of a trap, like last time.

"Stay here with Lucia, I'll be back," Veronica's firm voice surprised even her, Ezio's zeal to protect the innocent was beginning to rub off. Drawing her short sword, she quickly opened the door and pointed the weapon at the intruders. The two woman yelped in surprise and took a step back before realizing the uniform.

"You are an assassin? Ezio is here than, yes?" The younger woman, who looked to be in her early twenties asked suddenly unafraid of the weapon pointing at her, even began walking up to the door.

"Stay back. Who are you to inquire about Ser Ezio?" Veronica demanded, as she subtly looked behind the women for any suspicious men waiting to ambush.

"_I'm _the culo's (ass's) sister and this is his mother," Veronica's mouth hung slightly agape in shock as she quickly sheathed her weapon in embarrassment, stepping aside to let the two women inside.

"I apologize, Midonna Auditore," Veronica politely bowed to the women, "Some of the women have been kidnapped by slave traders.. so."

Ezio's mother smiled in sympathy, "We understand, you were merely protecting them. It was what my son would have wanted."

"Speaking of my brother, where is he?"

"He went to rescue the owner, Madame Solari. He's been gone quite a while, I hope he is alright," Veronica quietly voiced her worry.

Ezio's sister scoffed, "Ezio is strong, he wouldn't get into too much trouble," she seemed almost reluctant to admit it aloud. Veronica inwardly smiled at his sister's sassy nature, she seemed to be interesting to be around.

"Is there anything I can help you with until he arrives, Midonna Auditore?" Veronica's asked politely.

"Si, you can start by calling me Claudia. Midonna makes me sound old," _Claudia_ bit while narrowing her eyes at a smirking Veronica. Was this how Ezio felt when he teased her? It really was fun.

"I am Ezio's mother, Maria Auditore da Firenze. It is an honor meeting another assassin close to my son," Maria's warm hands enveloped Veronica's as she blushed at her last statement, "What is your name, pray tell?"

"Minelli.. Veronica Minelli, Madonna Auditore," Veronica respectfully bowed, hearing the small gasp the woman released. She looked up in confusion as Maria let go of her hands to cover her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mother?" Claudia questioned in concern as she looked between the two women. Was she missing something?

"Signora! Signora! Messere has returned!"

Everyone turned to the man on everyone's tongue, "Ezio!"

"Mother? Sister? What are you two doing here?"

Maria approached Ezio first, enveloping him in a hug and tugging him aside to speak quietly. Judging by how they would occasionally glance at Veronica, it was a little obvious who it was about. Veronica nervously kicked at the carpet mulling over what they could possibly be discussing. Was she asking him if they were close? Romantically? Veronica blushed and tilted her head down for her hood to cover her blushing face. Yet it still wouldn't explain his mother's reaction when she told her name. So many questions, so little time. As Ezio and Maria Auditore rejoin the group, Maria walked over and enveloped Veronica in a strong, loving hug.

"Be strong, child," Maria whispered for only Veronica to hear before stepping away and joining her daughter's side. What was that suppose to mean?

"What are you two doing in Roma? Has Firenze been attacked?" Ezio asked looking between the two for answers.

"No. Or, rather, I do not know. We did not go to Firenze," Claudia replied.

"Why?" Ezio sounded angry by this news.

Claudia pleaded, "Ezio, we want to help."

"I was trying to help you by sending you to Firenze!"

One of the courtesans interrupted, "Where is Madonna Solari?"

"She's dead." Veronica gasped along with the others, more so at his harshness than anything.

"Merda (Shit).. What are we going to do?" "Are we going to shut down?" The courtesan's spoke amongst themselves in worry.

"You cannot close. I need your help," Ezio said, revealing his purpose to their visit here.

"Messere, without someone who can run things, we are finished," A courtesan replied in fear. These women truly needed the brothel to be able to live and earn money, even if it was doing socially degrading acts.

"I can do it," Claudia declared crossing her arms over her chest proudly, "I ran Uncle Mario's business for years." Veronica would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. She was sure she was older than the girl by a few years and couldn't decide what to have for dinner some times, yet this girl ran a business. Although Ezio was not pleased by many things: his family's appearance in Rome and his younger sister running a whore house as Assassin spies, he could see the benefits to the cause.

"You do this Claudia and you are on your own," Ezio warned dangerously but Veronica knew that albeit his tough, asshole exterior he was putting on in front of everyone, he would allow no harm to befall on his family.. even the word caused a phantom pain to rise in Veronica's chest. She looked away and focused on steadying her emotional state. It would twice in one day she lost a hold, twice in over many, many years.

"I've been on my own for _twenty_ years," Veronica stormed away from the group unable to handle the storm of feelings brewing when she heard Claudia say that. She didn't stop to the courtesans, Lucia or Ezio calling after her. She needed to go somewhere alone and handle the demon's that were crawling under her skin, itching for a way out.

"What's her problem?" Claudia asked brazenly. Maria, for the first time, slapped her only daughter across the face; ashamed of what she said. Ezio gasped as he looked between the two, though he understood his mother's action.

"Mother!" Claudia exclaimed holding her pink-tinged cheek in shock.

"You do not know what it truly means to be 'on your own'. Even the courtesan's have a home and sisters to live with while that girl had _no one_ her whole life. _She's_ been on her own for over twenty years," Claudia's eyes welled up in shame at her mother's words that were true.

"Messere," Lucia pleaded stepping forward, "Please go after her. It would kill me inside if anything happened to her again," she bit her lower lip hoping she hadn't revealed too much private information on the girl she quickly bonded with. Ezio gave one last leveled glare at his sister before turning away and heading out the Rosa in Fiore. He prayed she wouldn't be getting herself into trouble.


End file.
